No Title
by Sassy Kames
Summary: He grins and kisses you. "Is it too early to say that I love you?" he whispers against you lips. "Nope. Never." Ain't got no title cause I couldn't come up with one. Sorry, but if you have one, please feel free to share!


You lay in the unfamiliar king size bed with his arms warpped around you. His deep snores are making their way into both of your ears and you wince, but don't push him away.

Both of you are lying there naked, sweat glistening on both of your bodies. You know your ass is going to be hurting like hell once you decide to get up but for now, you are content with him and his arms around you.

When you decide it's time to get up, it's an hour later. He'd still been snoring but that was the least of your problems. The problem you are dealing with now is what you just did.

You're out of there immediately after throwing on your clothes. You pray that he will somehow forget this one night, but know deep down that once you step in the recording room the next morning, both of you will be thinking about what happened tonight.

* * *

You don't know how it happened but you find yourself outside of his apartment, craving his rough hands all over your body. The door opens and you immediately fly forward, capturing his lips with your own. You take him by surprise, but he soon retaliates and drags you into the room and closes the door.

You are pushed up against it and it all escalates from there.

It's almost one in the morning when you leave his arms and your clothes are once returned to your body. You are quiet but not enough. He watches you slip out of his room without you noticing.

His brown eyes are sad and filled with want; the need for you to return to his arms crushing him.

But you're already gone.

* * *

His mouth is permanently glued to your neck, but you have no problem with that. You moan loudly as his skillful hand dives into the depths of your pants, the warm hand wrapping around you and you throw your head back and moan. He gets more neck skin and bites down forcefully, making a sound of pain and pleasure escape your body.

The two of you are on a couch in his mansion. His body is covering yours and when he sinks in to you, it feels as if his body and yours are as one.

You take in that wonderful feeling and when it's done, you are wanting a round 2. He gives you six more rounds before he's finally spent. He is asleep on your chest while you come up with various ways of escaping without waking him up.

You decide, after many tries of moving the bigger boy off you and him holding you even more tightly, that it's okay for you to stay the night. Besides, your ass is killing you so you might as well rest it up, knowing that what you are feeling would be way worse in the studio tomorrow.

In the morning, a little before 6, he is awake with you and walks you to the front door. He gives you a kiss goodbye that you accept and then take your leave.

* * *

He moans into your ear while pushing into you from behind. Another moan is heard from the front of you and you meet chocolate eyes that are darkened with lust. You're sandwiched in the middle between your friends, both of them in you at the same time.

It's a wonderful feeling as they move in your willing body. You're not sure how they do it, but you don't stop it. They make a little pattern; one slamming into you from the back while the other one is just moving back from a slam. Then he slams back into you while _he's _moving back.

It's amazing, you see stars and bright white light. It's all too much and then somehow, _somehow _they both manage to strike your prostrate at the same damn time and you fall apart.

Seconds later they both do as well. The three of you clean each other up before snuggling under the blankets, both of them on each of your side. They have their arms draped over you and you fall asleep like that.

Of course in the middle of the night you untangle yourself from them and silently enter your shared bedroom with the person who was already tucked under his covers on one side of the room.

You silently creap over to your bed and slip under the welcoming covers. You turn to your side and wince at the immense pain in your lower regions. You still find manage to fall asleep though.

Little did you know that hazel eyes were on you for the rest of the night...

* * *

You're eating ice cream -strawberry banana- in the kitchen in the afternoon of a Saturday. The apartment is empty; at least almost. He walks in silently, scaring the crap out of you.

He just smirks. _Smirks_. While your heart is beating 10 times its normal pace. He grabs a spoon from the silverware drawer before walking over to you and your carton of ice cream. You let him dig out a chunk of the sweet cream and watch as he brings the spoon to his mouth, lips engulfing the whole thing.

His eyes are on you as he slides the spoon out with a pop. "Where is everyone?" he asks. You notice that his voice has gone a little rough and deep.

"Out." is all you say.

"Out where?" his voice is light but you can see some wheels turning in his head.

"Mom and Katie went on a girls day outing and Carlos and Logan are down at the pool, I'm assuming."

He nods and this time watches you take a spoonful of ice cream. You study him with an unknowing innocent look; your eyes are wide and the spoon is sliding out of your mouth.

You don't know that he wants to take you right there. You turn away from him and put the lid back on the ice cream before making your way to the freezer.

You did not hear footsteps following you, so that's why you were surprised to turn around and bump into another body. That slammed you into the refridgerator.

Your cry of pain or shock is swallowed by a pair of smooth lips. Your eyes are wide but you don't hesitate to part your lips for a demanding tongue. You don't know what the hell is going on but you aren't planning on stopping it.

Both of your tongues are battling for dominance and you are losing horribly. But you don't care. You love the feel of his tongue wrapped around yours. You love the way his hands are rough on your body, how he's pulling you closer and closer to him by your hips. You love how your body fits naturally with his, and how his big hands are feeling and groping your ass. You love the feel of his soft brown hair between your fingers as you pull them when he bites at your bottom lip.

You're just loving everyone second of this. Whatever 'this' is. You're still a bit confused on how it happened, but you really don't give a fuck. Actually, you want to fuck. You want him to fuck you hard like, now.

He seems to be thinking the same thing because the next thing you know, you're hoisted up off the floor and he's carrying you to your shared bedroom. Your legs are wrapped around his waist and your lips our still locked together. You hear him blindly kicking the door open and then seconds later, you're being dropped on a bed.

He's on you in an instant, hot mouth singeing your revealing skin. You're moaning and whimpering underneath his hard body. His hot hands are under your shirt for a brief second before he chucks it over your head. It gets thrown in the middle of the floor, already forgotten as you gasp in pleasure as his lips wrap your hardened nipple. He sucks and licks at the nub, twisting it between his teeth. He moves to the other one as your hands are in fist in his hair, pulling at the silky locks.

He groans as you tug on the strands of his hair before leaning up and connecting your lips together again.

Clothes are being thrown everywhere and hands are greedily running over exposed skin. You can hear the loud pounding of your heart; it's like a roar in your ears and you are positively sure he could hear it too.

Or maybe not since he's too busy sucking your dick. You throw your head back and release a long moan as his hot mouth wraps itself around the tip of your cock. His tongue comes out to lick on the underside of your 8 inch rod and your eyes roll into the back of your head. You suddenly feel the familiar feeling of an orgasm bulding and you beg for him to stop.

He does. After you come. Your eyes are slightly glazed over as you watch him lick up the white stubstance that came from you off of his mouth. He crawls up your body to get to your lips and you can taste yourself on his tongue.

While sucking faces with him, you let your hand slide down to his massive cock and give it a tug. He groans into your mouth sending a gush of hot air down your throat. It was weird, but you loved it all the same. You gave him another tug, this time harder and he pulls away from your swollen lips to bury his face in the crook of your neck.

"Oh god..." he's hissing in pleasure and thrusting into your hand while you bite at the back of his neck. He lets the upper part of his body fall on yours while

his hips are up so you can still pump him. "I'm g-gonna co-" he moans into your neck as his body shudders. You smirk and moan when you feel your hand sticky with his seed.

He's panting softly and you remove your hand from his dick to bring them to your mouth. You lick one of your fingers and grin slyly when he lifts his head up to watch you. His hazel eyes were now black and blown with lust. You lick another finger teasingly and close your eyes. The taste of him on your tongue is amazing.

As you ran your tongue up your pinky, you felt something soft brush against it. You open your eyes to see his tongue there on your finger and you almost come again right then and there. He's so hot, licking his own cum off your fingers and then suddenly you are on your back and he's pressing four fingers against your asshole.

You moan at this and he thrusts in two fingers through your tight hole. You hiss through your teeth and shut your eyes when you feel another one sliding in. And then the other.

And then he's using all five fingers to stretch you and you're moaning because he's hitting your prostrate. Then somehow his fist is in you and you almost black out.

Maybe you do black out, because the next thing that's happening is him slamming into you with his 9 in a half inch cock, hitting your sweet spot dead on and you're screaming in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so tight..." he groans and you wonder, in a daze, how in the hell you are still tight when he stretched you out with his fist. It doesn't matter though. Nothing matters except him hovering above you and pounding you relentlessly in the mattress. He's ramming into you so forcefully and hard that the back of his or your bed is banging against the wall over and over again.

You look down briefly to see his penis going in and out of you and that sight turns you on even more. You throw your head back and moan loudly. He leans down, bending his elbows on each side of your head, his hips a blurry movement. You clutch at his arms, at his back, at him in general when you feel a new wave of an intense orgasm.

The wall behind where the bed is hitting into is starting to chip, but neither one of you notice. You wrap your legs around his waist, but then he moves them off and lifts your legs high into the air in order to move even more deeply into you.

All of these thrusts were hitting your prostrate and only after a couple more was when you finally fell apart. "JAMES!" you yell hoarsely, arching off the bed into the boy above you. Your whole body seemed to freeze in mid air as you came hard against both of your chests.

You start to fall back, eyes closed, but the boy holds you tightly against him as he comes hard into. Your walls squeezing so tight around his dick felt like he was suffocating in a good way, but it was too much. Even though his arms were around you, after he came he fell against you on the bed.

The room is only filled with both of your panting and gasping. He's resting completely on you and is still struck deep inside you. You love the feeling of him filling you up and aren't complaining. You hold his trembling form against your own shaking body and kiss his sweaty hair. In return, you get a soft kiss to the neck.

It's silent for awhile before you croak out, "What was that about?"

His face is buried back into the crook of your neck, so his answer is a bit muffled but you understand it. "Are you complaining?"

"No." is your immediate reply and you tighten your arms that are draped around him. You can feel him smirking into your neck.

"Then it doesn't matter. Only that I want you and only you." your heart freezes at that sentence and he gathers the strength to lift up his head and stare into your eyes. "After this," he pauses to gesture to them, "I can't handle you being with other people. It can only be me. Please."

The 'I can't handle you being with other people' part makes you wonder if he knew, but you turn that thought away.

"What are you saying?" you ask and he rests his chin cutely on your chest.

"I'm saying that I love you and have for a long time now. I'm saying that I want you stop fucking everyone and let me do that. Not even that, please let me love you. I want to and I want you to love me." he whispers that last part and turns his head to the side so his cheek rested on your chest.

You are surprised to hear this. But the thought of him loving you, of wanting to be with you... it makes your heart flutter. In a good way. An amazing way. Because it's _him _and you think- no, you _know _that you could easily fall in love with him. Hell, you might already be.

He looks absolutely perfect in your eyes. With his silky brown, perfect hair style hair cut, his amazing hazel eyes that brightened every room he was in, his delicious abs (that were to die for) and just him in general. It made him think how anyone could not love him. Or like him at least.

You slowly nod and find your voice to say softly, "I want to be with you too."

He looks up at you with wide eyes and coughs out, "R-really?"

You nod again, more enthusiastically and smile. "Really." you lean in and give him a sweet kiss before pulling away."I do." and then it hits you that you really _really _do.

He grins and kisses you. "Is it too early to say that I love you?" he whispers against you lips. You giggle because he already said that but you still whisper back against his lips.

"Nope. Never."

He smiles. "Good. 'Cause I love you."

You smile back. "I love you too." and you really really do.

**The End**

**A/N I just typed this all last night. I still have no idea what the fuck I did here, but I hope you like it. Kendall was kind of a whore in this. Maybe some of you guessed who was with him, but here's the order:**

**1. Gustavo/Kendall**

**2. Jett/Kendall**

**3. Dak/Kendall**

**4. Carlos/Kendall/Logan**

**5. James/Kendall**

**Review? =)**


End file.
